warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.222.193.78
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Insaneular (Talk) 19:03, July 25, 2010 Behavior Hello, and I'd just like to give you a warning, that the way you have been behaving recently is not acceptable. Inserting your own opinions about cats onto their pages will not be accepted, as you have done on Hollyleaf. Also, be very careful how you interact with other people - discussions can turn sour very easily. I am assuming good faith in your recent blog comment but the tone of that comment comes across as very rude, whether you meant it to or not, and is very nearly a personal attack. While it's okay to disagree with someone, it is never okay to antagonize or insult them because your opinion differs from theirs, and that type of behavior will earn you a block if it continues. I do apologize if you meant to harm by it, but as I said - this is a warning. If this behavior stops then nothing more will come of it. 01:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Kits Articles creating these "Cat and Cat's Kits" articles. They are somewhere between vandalism and rumor-mongering, things we do not permit on this website. Speculative essays are only permitted in accordance with the 22:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Clearing Talk Page Clearing your talk page is considered a form of vandalism as it eliminates history and comments by others. Please do not continue to do this. 18:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning This is your final warning: Do not continue to remove the behavior and Kit's Articles sections from this page. You were scolded, and can either archive these to a sub-page, or leave them be. Remove them again and I'll be forced to ban you for 24 hours. Bans would only get longer from there. 19:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Really? Thank you. =) That means a lot to me. 19:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply (sigh) Oh, yes, I AM a vandal and everything, and I may not have came to this wiki like most people, all helpful and kind and innocent, but I've learned my lesson and I can't help complimenting you on your amazing charats. And yes, "really", I mean it. I may not follow the rules all that well, but I have to admit that your images are phenomenal. 20:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous User Thanks, once more. It's nice to hear that at least one person likes my chararts =) It means a lot. Your nice comment just made my day. 20:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: :) Haha thank you. I'm sure with just a little time and effort you'll make wonderful charart. :) -- 22:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC)